


because it's you

by bunshima



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Time, M/M, MY BRAND, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: "Ready?""Can... um…" A pause. God, he's trembling. "Can we hold hands? I'm nervous."
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 462





	because it's you

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from 3h only to dive right into the next hell. classic 
> 
> disclaimer: not proof read, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh horny and soft, im love they, this is set sometime post game n while i wanted to add a lil hint @ that in the fic it just didnt click.....

_ "Right there.", _ comes the breathless plea, muffled by a pillow.

Raihan's fingers hook into a come hither motion in reply, earning himself a sharp exhale. Kisses are pressed along the inside of Leon's thigh. His other hand settles on his boyfriend's lower stomach only to slide further down, fingers tangling into the thick curls of his pubes, while its counterpart... helps him relieve some of the tension at his core,  _ to word it as tastefully as possible. _

Goosebumps spread under his touch. Teeth find the delicate skin of the other's thigh. There's no audible response but Raihan can see the two hands clutching onto the pesky pillow that shields Leon's face claw into the fabric in utter desperation. And boy, does he wish he had a clear view on his expression. He'd lie if he said that it doesn't bother him but Raihan also wouldn't call it annoying–  _ it's mildly inconvenient at best.  _ However, he already has an idea on how to get it out of the way.

"Oi, want me to use my mouth?", he rasps against his boyfriend's folds, making sure to huff as he speaks. Leon is quite sensitive, he finds, even hot breath being enough to drive him up the wall. _ Cute. _

**"Please."**

"Look at me, then." 

It's just that easy, all he wants in return. Leon seems to realize that quickly and soon enough Raihan gets to see a  _ fraction _ of his lover's face dyed a vivid crimson, one eye peeking at him over the edge of the pillow.  _ Nowhere near what he had hoped for, _ but it shall suffice. 

Their gazes lock. There's absolutely no hesitation when Raihan moves in closer to press the entirety of his tongue up against the shaft of Leon's clit, lapping across it soon after. Despite the inklings of excruciating cramps tugging at his muscles, his fingers proceed to work him open with great care, Raihan sure to perform the classic scissoring motion as slow as possible lest he actually hurts Leon, who had a hard time warming up to the mere idea of penetrative sex–  _ or even fingering.  _ He remembers the _ 'I want to try it with you's _ and  _ 'because it's you's _ like Leon had spoken to him yesterday instead of a couple weeks ago.

A soft grunt tears him from his thoughts, a single visible eyebrow furrowed at him.  _ Keep going, asshole. _

Raihan didn't even notice that he stopped licking him–  _ whoops. _ Eager to please as he is, he decides to fix that right away with a few apologetic laps to his  _ cock _ (Leon absolutely loves it when he calls it that; he doesn't do it often enough) before moving on to flick his tongue against the tip of it.  _ It yields results with ease.  _ Leon's knees jerk with each flick and it only gets worse when Raihan pairs the motion with pumping his wrist, finger-fucking his boyfriend. His pace is far from quick, mostly because his entire arm is starting to cramp up, but it seems to be just right, judging by how much wetter Leon is getting. He's  _ gotta _ be close. 

Just as he finishes that thought, Raihan gets an earful of muffled moaning that would sound nothing short of absolutely terrifying to anyone not involved– kinda like he locked someone in his basement. The telltale spasming on his fingers almost makes him sigh in relief, finally allowing his tongue a pause from licking Leon's clit and instead returning to placing gentle pecks on the inside of his thigh. He gives Leon a last few pumps of his fingers before he wants to withdraw them– however, another breathless plea stops him in his tracks.

_ "Don't pull them out yet." _

That almost makes him laugh. In the end, he can't stop himself from snorting and cackling in response. But to be absolutely honest, Raihan understands; the best part about receiving is, well, _the receiving._ Feeling full, being taken care of, _the whole nine yards._ **"Dude,** I'm going to get carpal tunnel at this rate."

"Y-you don't have to move them." 

_God,_ Raihan wishes he could see his face because he sounds absolutely ruined behind that pillow. The slowly subsiding twitches around his fingers tell him that Leon is basically done cumming, only to be surprised by his lover clenching. **Hard.** So hard that he can feel his abdomen tense just a tiny bit under his palm. Needless to say, the sensation on his fingers goes straight to his dick. Raihan's jaw clenches against his will and he absolutely cannot help but twist his fingers ever slightly. Leon only seems to tense up further when Raihan applies a miniscule amount of pressure to his g spot, rubbing along the rough texture compared to the rest of Leon's warm and welcoming– _okay, Raihan,_ ** _focus._** _If he needs even more prep then he's getting it._

The short break did wonders on his wrist, he notes as he manages to move his hand again without excruciating pain– which his boyfriend seems to appreciate, judging by the soft (but sadly very quiet) moans coming from behind the pillow. Speaking of which, the thing is starting to tick him off. 

And thus, Raihan props himself up with his free hand, finally sitting at least halfway properly for the first time in what feels like hours. Much to Leon's disdain, as he'd imagine, he eventually withdraws his fingers, which promptly causes his usually so complacent boyfriend to  **growl.**

"Raihan,  _ I swear if you–" _

"Calm down,  _ pillow prince.", _ he scoffs back at him, quick to lick his wrinkled up phalanxes clean, before positioning himself between Leon's legs (but not quite lining himself up just yet), "I got something in mind that's  **_way_ ** better than my fingers."

Silence. Well, save for Leon's futile attempts at catching his breath– _behind that pillow._ **Again,** speaking of which, Raihan actually acts this time. A fistful of pillow and no resistance to tossing the accursed thing aside later, Leon is finally lying uncovered before him in all his beet-red, messy-haired, flustered glory. Unsurprisingly, there's no eye contact, his boyfriend's gaze cast downward, _between them,_ eyes widened just a tad. 

Raihan can't keep a smug look to himself in this situation. It's not quite a grin, but on the verge of becoming one. "Like what ya see?"

Eventually Leon manages to look him in the eye, but not without the blush on his face noticeably darkening. He chews on his bottom lip for a short moment before he speaks, "... You think that's going to fit?"

_ "It will. Don't worry.", _ he attempts to reassure instead of immediately correcting him on such nonsense. After the talks and first attempts they've had, it became clear rather quickly to Raihan that Leon hasn't really been experimenting as much as he had thought, leaving with the kind of archaic misinformation you'd expect from someone who barely had the initial talk. He was a bit floored at first, but soon understood that one can't think comfortably about sex and the like if they aren't…  _ happy _ with themself.  _ To put it very, _ **_very_ ** _ lightly and applying simple words. _

His attempt doesn't seem entirely fruitless, Leon not responding at all, aside from a fond look sneaking onto his face.  _ How dare he be this cute. _ There's little to no self control from Raihan's side as he leans down to capture his lover in a tender kiss, mindful of his snaggletooth– they already had an incident where he tore a hole into Leon's lip and it just wouldn't stop bleeding, effectively killing the mood.  **_That_ ** would be the worst case scenario in this particular situation. All things considered, their kiss remains rather chaste and gentle, doesn't end up lasting very long. But just as Raihan tries to pull away, Leon draws him into a hug, his face buried in the crook of his neck. 

"Thanks for... being so patient with me.", his boyfriend says, fingers gently brushing over his nape and making goosebumps rise on Raihan's skin in the process. A pause follows, both relishing in the feeling of this very moment– and Leon seems to know just the thing to say right now to make it perfect, "I love you."

God, he's getting sentimental. Leon's always so quick to throw that phrase at him, but it doesn't lose meaning or weight at all.  _ Quick, divert the conversation, abandon ship. _ "We can stop anytime you want, got it?", Raihan tells him, pressing him closer to his form in a proper bear hug. 

_ "Hell no." _

Just what he likes to hear. 

It takes a bit of effort to pry Leon off his person, only letting him sit up once more after an entire barrage of kisses. Seeing him kissed stupid is one of his favorite things anyway so it's hard to take his eyes off him– at least until his boyfriend scoffs at him again for taking so long. With a soft huff Raihan reaches for the condoms he put on the bed alongside a bottle of water-based lube (if all else fails).

"Why do we need  _ that _ many again?", comes the sheepish question from Leon who seems tempted to get his comfort pillow back. 

"We don't  _ need _ all of them– but I wasn't sure if you'd want seconds or not.", Raihan responds as he tears a single condom from the string of wrappers before flinging it aside once more. 

He doesn't get another reply to his response so he wordlessly gets on with it, tearing the condom open almost delicately and dropping the torn wrapping into the trash bin beside the bed. No look of his own is needed to know that Leon's gaze is fixated on him as he gives himself a few lazy strokes, before putting the condom on. Raihan makes sure that Leon gets a good look at how he does it so he can do it for him one day; pinch the tip, roll the whole situation all the way down to the base. 

Raihan is about to add some of the water-based lube but stops in his tracks when he notices that Leon has reached down and started to play with his clit in a most desperate manner. The display makes him grin and he's about to make a crude remark, but finds himself cut off. 

"Don't say anything.", Leon grunts, making his best attempt at a mean look… which is rather hard with drool in the corner of his mouth and all the other things considered. 

He raises his hands in an almost submissive and apologetic gesture.  _ Sorry I was about to say something, just don't kill me. _ Although Leon is about as threatening as a Yamper. He barely manages to avert a bickering war with that. His lover uses a last few moments to play with himself before awkwardly fidgeting with his hands, indecisive over where to put them or what else to do with them. Raihan is extremely careful in his ways as he finally lines himself up properly with Leon who gets more comfortable in his spot. 

"Ready?", he asks, in spite of how noticeably stiff Leon is; he doesn't  _ look _ ready, but that's why he's asking in the first place. 

"Can... um…" A pause. God, he's trembling. "Can we hold hands? I'm nervous."

"Yeah, sure." Raihan simply puts out his hand for him and his lover is quick to intertwine their fingers, carefully clutching onto it. Hey, that's a good idea. "Squeeze when it hurts."

Leon nods. 

With one hand in his lover's grip, Raihan uses its counterpart to guide his cock to where its desperately needed. He barely prods past the other's folds and he can already hear his teeth grit, sees his jaw tense. No squeezing though. But then comes the tip. Leon's brows furrow, eyes shut tight. If he used any more teeth he'd chew through his bottom lip. Still no squeezing. However, Raihan can certainly feel  _ something else _ squeeze him. And that in spite of the ungodly amount of prep they went through. He's close to biting his own lip from just that. However, there's surprisingly little resistance when Raihan allows himself to push further some more, which might just border on a miracle considering how goddamn tight Leon is. 

A first moan breaks from his boyfriend's throat. It's likely involuntary when he lets his head fall back into the pillows. It's tearing at his self control. 

"H-how much is that?", Leon manages to grunt. 

"Still got halfway to go."

**_"Fuck."_ **

"Changed your mind? Like I said, we can always stop."

"N-no, I'm– I'm fine." A quick pause, used to catch his breath properly. "Keep going. Please."

Leon's hand trembles against his own. Poor thing. Raihan adjusts his angle and his boyfriend uses the opportunity to pull his comfort pillow close to his chest once more, one arm curled around it. However, he isn't trying to hide his face this time around, seemingly only eager for something to hold onto that isn't Raihan. Understandable, even though Raihan considers himself to be rather  _ holdable.  _ His hips push forward ever slowly, making Leon's thighs twitch, until they rest flush together. No pain up to this point. He can no longer keep a low groan confined within his throat, teeth gritting to regain composure. 

"Might wanna loosen up a little if you want this to last longer than half a minute.", Raihan grunts, eventually untangling their hands to wipe the insane amount of sweat that started building on his palm. 

Leon returns to clawing at his pillow with both hands, giving a heavy sigh. "S-sorry." Cue a pause. "It just– feels really good."

_ "I'll start moving, then." _ That definitely sounded more breathless and needy than he wanted it to. 

He hears his boyfriend attempting to hum in agreement, although it came closer to a whine or a whimper.

Raihan's hands settle at Leon's thighs as he shifts in his spot once more, suddenly a little hesitant himself about the whole thing.  _ Maaaaaaaybe performance anxiety is making an appearance. _ But just a little. A deep breath is drawn and he uses the opportunity to loosen his shoulders. Carefully, his palms brush across Leon's abdomen, snaking to his sides, before they come to settle at his hips to hold onto them. His first thrust is no more than cautious rocking motion as to test the waters. Leon audibly sucks in a sharp breath through gritted teeth in response. Raihan repeats it, this time withdrawing further and giving his lover a proper jut of his hips. Another sharp inhale and he decides to get on with it. 

And thus, he sets a gentle pace, not too fast but also not too slow. His boyfriend is surprisingly quiet aside from the occasional sigh. Raihan almost finds himself worrying that he doesn't like it until he diverts his attention from the general situation between their joint hips to Leon's face (which is partially covered by the accursed pillow once again), eyes glassy and blush darkening. His lover already seems to be doing his damnedest to avoid eye contact without making it obvious, but at the same time making it  _ painfully obvious.  _

All things considered, Raihan understands the embarrassment but  _ that fucking pillow _ is robbing him of his patience. He ends up stopping for the time being, hunched over the other below him as he flings the pillow from his grasp another time, once more without any resistance or protest from Leon's side. However, he halts in his tracks. No words follow, budding on his tongue only to die in Raihan's throat before he could voice them. 

There's a set of big brown eyes gazing at him, awestruck and lovelorn at the same time. Leon is red all over by this point, but seemingly lost his embarrassment along the way. They haven't done that much, yet his hair is already sticking up in different directions, a few stray locks having fallen into his face. Calling this a wonderful sight wouldn't be enough. Not by a long shot. 

No objections from Leon's side lead Raihan to believe that this is okay,  _ that he's okay. _ So he returns to his gentle pace, the bed frame shaking subtly with his thrusts. Raihan doesn't want to face the facts but he already has to concentrate on not…  _ letting loose _ too early, especially now that he can see Leon's expression as he fucks him. He no longer possesses the control needed to stop himself from bringing their lips together in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, drawing a downright wanton moan from his lover. 

However, even if his self control is slowly dwindling, Raihan remains mindful of Leon. This is still his,  _ their, _ first time. Not to mention that this is also comes close to an ultimate proof of trust between the two; Leon wasn't comfortable with anything involving penetration prior to their relationship. Raihan's chest still swells with a weird combination of pride, undying adoration, and other mushy feelings when he thinks of the fact that he is the only one Leon trusts this much. 

Raihan breaks their kiss rather soon, which gets him a needy whine from his boyfriend. His hand trembles awfully as he gently brushes the strands of hair that began sticking to his skin out of his face. Leon seems to revel in his ministrations, attempting to lean into his touch to his best abilities. The classic questions about his well-being or if he likes it burn on Raihan's tongue but the fact that there's only one hand clawing into the bedding while its counterpart is busy  _ elsewhere _ is enough of a positive reply. 

Everything is pretty much perfect (as perfect as a first time can get), aside from the fact that he has reached the point of actively concentrating on not cumming too early. At least it seems like Leon is too hooked on what's happening to him to notice that Raihan sounds more and more like a rutting Pokémon the longer this keeps going on. 

A soft whine weighs into his lover's noises, instilling him with the hope that he's not going to outlast him. And when Leon's expression starts twisting a certain way for a mere moment, his arm brought up to cover his face quickly, Raihan knows that he made it without embarrassing himself. It's among the most wonderful noises when his boyfriend's climax finally seems to hit him, voice breaking as it goes up about two entire octaves. Such a shame that Raihan is too busy with himself to enjoy it to its full extend… well, not like this is the first  _ and _ last time he'll get to hear it. 

It takes him about another two and a half strokes until Raihan cums with a choked shout, way louder and with less restraint than intended. He already knows from past partners than he sounds absolutely awful sometimes, so he's downright thankful for the fact that Leon has nothing to compare this poor attempt at a  _ Tyranitar mating call _ to. Another guttural grunt leaves him as he pushes in for a last time before he comes to a halt, barely able to stop himself from crushing Leon under himself. His entire frame trembles and his muscles protest his every movement while he gets off his lover and pulls out, quick to get the condom off his dick and tie it down to dump it into the trash bin before he allows his body to fall into the bed beside his boyfriend.

Leon had no objections to any of that. When Raihan looks over to him he sees his chest heave with each frantic pant as he attempts to catch his breath. The peaks of his body still bear that lovely hue of red and it's not hard to tell that he's covered in goosebumps from head to toe. All things considered, some distance between them while he processes what had just transpired seems like a good idea.

Surprisingly, Raihan can say the same thing about himself because there's a few things he gotta sort out–  _ it felt different. _ His chest is fluttering horribly at that realization, stomach turning. Of course, there were others before Leon. None of them really got him worked up like this– Raihan is by no means the type to stay in a relationship just for the sex; he loved his prior partners with all he had to offer. 

And yet, he's now lying there, kinda questioning past feelings, kinda daydreaming about Leon despite being right next to him. Maybe it's because Leon is…  _ well, Leon.  _ Maybe that's it. They've known one another for a long time after all.  _ Wow, what a conclusion for such redundant thoughts. _

Then, stirring on the bed next to him. Leon's frame stretches, even giving a soft grunt (likely at the sensation in his abdomen) as he does so. He holds the tension for a moment, before allowing his limbs to fall back onto the mattress. Cue a deep sigh, followed by words spoken breathy and almost a little drowsy, yet with enthusiasm in his tone, "That was  **_awesome."_ **

Raihan snorts, can't suppress a smirk. 

After all the sex he's had, this is the first time someone uses that particular word to describe the experience. There's about fifty smug things he could throw at Leon right now, but he chooses to voice the one genuine and disgustingly cheesy thought on his mind, his grin mellowed down to fit what he's about to say, "I was worried you wouldn't like it."

Leon sits up at that, hunched in his spot with a purple lock spun around his index and middle fingers, perhaps in thought or hesitation. A moment of comfortable silence follows. He assumes that it's hesitation, the pause indirectly confirming just that.

"Same." Another quick pause, only to be broken by words added in haste. "Th-that you wouldn't like it, I mean… A-and I was worried that I wouldn't like it, too, I guess."

Raihan chooses to stay silent for the time being. 

"I didn't want to– disappoint you. W-with not liking it, that is."

That's bullshit and he knows it. "It would be totally fine with me if you never wanted to do this again." However, this also makes him question Leon's statement. The situation forces him to sit up too so that they can have a proper talk about this– since it's pretty damn important. "Look, be honest with me; I don't wanna force you into shit you're not comfortable with."

There's no reply at first and it worries him to no end. Leon isn't even looking at him. Though, by the time his boyfriend turns his head just a tiny bit more towards him, Raihan can see the dark red blush burn on his skin, bottom lip being chewed to hell and back. 

"I-I think. I think saying that I'd want to do it again,  _ l-like,  _ **_right now,_ ** is telling enough.", Leon responds, a hand brought up to touch his own face in an absent-minded manner, eyes returning to staring straight ahead. "I  _ loved _ it."

Raihan actually sighs in relief at that, tension falling off his shoulders immediately. "Had me scared for a moment there."

_ "I know, _ I'm sorry. I just…" Leon trails off, a mildly frustrated grunt leaving him, likely at his inability to express himself properly. It's so bad he's tempted to tell him to take his time with this. "I'm e-embarrassed, I guess. It's not your fault, though." Cue the classic face squishing and patting thing he does a lot before he continues, gesturing to himself in the process,  _ "First timer and all."  _

A soft laugh breaks out of him, not entirely voluntary. "It gets a little easier each time.", he attempts to reassure.  _ Hell, _ Raihan remembers his own first time at sweet seventeen like it happened only yesterday because it was just that embarrassing.  _ Literally the kind of stuff one's brain pulls from the dustiest corners of its confines when you're lying awake at two am. _

A lengthy pause at that. Red rises to Leon's shoulders once more. "I wouldn't mind a... a demonstration of that."

_ Oh boy. _ Raihan can barely stop himself from taking a sharp inhale, jaw grinding. He definitely wouldn't mind seconds or maybe even thirds but he's also painfully aware of his physical boundaries…  _ and rather limited capabilities; _ he  **can't** go again. Not yet, at least. 

"Give me like five minutes, babe.", is all he offers.

Needless to say, it takes him by surprise when Leon pounces on him, yet allowing such loving assault without protest. Being faced with his bright red visage and fiery desire burning in his gaze as he's pressed into the mattress might just be enough to shorten those five minutes to two minutes… aaaaaaand the sensation of something sopping wet against his thigh as Leon straddles his leg  _ could _ turn two into one minute.

However, even in spite of  _ that bout of unabashed and concentrated libido, _ Leon still sounds rather uncertain when he speaks once more, "Does this– do anything for you?"

As much as he wants to laugh again, Raihan actually attempts to give a genuine answer– listening to his body and all that. And as he expected, nothing. Leon is a pretty sight but there's just no reaction down there. It's not like he  _ doesn't _ want to fuck him again, but mind and body are still two very different things.

_ "Nope.",  _ he responds dryly, "I was pretty serious about that estimate."

"Shit,  _ I'm sorry." _ Cue a nervous look to the side, one hand brought up to rub his nape. "I-I don't know why but– uh. Well." A pause. Hesitation. He seems to struggle with finding the proper words for what he wants to say, so Leon settles with putting it very,  _ very _ simply. "Horny.  **Really** horny."

It's nothing new that Leon gets random horny spells, especially considering what he had told Raihan about the fun side effects that being on T brings with itself.  _ Yeaaaaah, he doesn't really envy him in that regard.  _

"I got a mouth, don't I?" He allows his leg to rise a little more against Leon's crotch, earning himself a soft keen in reaction.  _ "I thought I talk too much sometimes. _ Might wanna shut me up if you  _ really _ think that way. You–" Raihan wanted to pour more gasoline into the fire, but finds himself unable to– thanks to fingers thrust into his mouth, holding onto his tongue. He lets his teeth graze them in an act of silent provocation, flashing a toothy grin at Leon, who seems to have a hard time keeping his composure.

That wet patch on his thigh ain't fooling anyone.

"In five minutes  _ you're toast.",  _ Leon huffs, brows furrowed just a bit. The only thing that's missing to make the picture perfect is a big ol' pout. It certainly would've matched the tone.

A snort. Raihan has difficulty laughing with the fingers in his mouth. Judging by his boyfriend's demeanor, he might be aiming for thirds at this point, but that's fine with him; it's still early in the afternoon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! come scream at me @bunshima on twitter abt them.....................


End file.
